1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to seed dispensers for planters and more specifically to air type planters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional seed cut-off adjustment for planters may be of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,996 issued Sept. 11, 1973 to Darlo E. Lienemann et at. and assigned to subject assignee. The device shown therein is generally useful with an air type planter of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,552 issued Nov. 19, 1974 to J. Bauman et al. and also assigned to subject assignee. The seed cut-off shown in the first named patent has performed satisfactorily except primarily for the lack of sufficient adjustment. Inasmuch as the spaced holders which are resiliently biased toward the inner periphery of the rotating drum along with the rotatably mounted gauge rollers each have merely a shoulder with a slotted hole and the clamping member has a socket for a nylon brush with a bolt and nut fastening means for holding the clamp and brush to the shoulder via the slot, the slot length determines the amount of adjustment available which is limited to about 0.125". Further, the drum must be removed to make the adjustment and the adjustment must be made at each holder of the drum with the distinct likelihood that the brush will not remain in a desired horizontal position.